overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Adventurer's Guild
Adventurer's Guild (冒険者ギルド) is an association of adventurers that operate throughout the nations of the New World. Background The main business of Adventurer's Guild is to receive requests instead of the individual adventurer needing to do so. The Guild examines whether or not the request is legal, and how difficult it will be. Afterward, the guild classifies the request within the rank system, giving it an appropriate one and releases information about the quest to the public. Such requests would be listed on the guild board as specific missions for different ranked adventurers to accept. Also, if a client nominates a certain adventurer, the guild will liaise between the client and the adventurer. It seems that the guild also collects and registers information about unknown monsters, like the Wise King of the Forest. Also, it seems that there is an Adventurer's Guild in each city with a big enough population. For instance, one of the Adventurer's Guilds is located in E-Rantel. As each guild has its own respective guild master, the system of command between different guild headquarters is unknown. Yet it is clear that the basic system, like the rank and difficulty for both adventurers and missions, is shared cross-nationally. In times of crisis, the guild master can summon all registered adventurers for support or even enlist help from the likes of the Magician's Guild, government associations, and so on. Rules and Practices In order to gain entry into the Adventurer’s Guild, some basic requirements are needed: # Entry Fee: (Five silver coins). # Literacy Test: (Five copper coins).Overlord First Half Chapter 15: Various Countries Part 2 While the profession of an adventurer may have been glamorous, even heroic, the administrative structure is very strict and specific to certain standards and rules that adventurers must adhere to. * Unsanctioned Jobs: The work given to adventurers are directly provided by the Adventurer's Guild, where the content and difficulty of the tasks were thoroughly investigated beforehand. Only the ones that are deemed suitable are assigned to adventurers that have the corresponding rank as the difficulty of the task. Jobs that might endanger the safety of the public, break the law, or damage the ecological balance, are instantly rejected by the Adventurer’s Guild.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death * Healing Magic: Healing magic is heavily restricted to the healing temples, which had strongly pressured the Adventurer's Guild into enforcing this regulation. * Discovery of Ruins: Ruins are supposed to be reported to the administration of the country through the Adventurer's Guild. After the record of the ruins are registered, the discoverer is granted a limited amount of time to explore it. Due to this rule, for ruins not discovered by a national body or Adventurer’s Guild, killing the illegal squatters are tolerated.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web * Creation of Requests: If someone offers less money than the minimum required to make a request, it will be placed under low priority, so the person may have to consider the possibility that there may be no takers. According to the retired adventurer Brita, when it comes to emergency requests, the prices will go up than normal. This can only mean that the Guild will tend to assign higher-ranked adventurers to deal with a threat, even if the situation technically doesn't warrant them. * Politics: Ever since the creation of the Adventurer's Guild, its motto has been to defend humanity from external threats. So there is an unofficial rule that the Guilds would never take part in inter-human conflicts. If not, the Guilds couldn't co-operate with each other in different countries. Those who failed to follow these rules faced penalties by the Guild. Punishments range from issuing a simple warning to being blacklisted from all requests and in the worst-case scenario, expulsion from the Adventurer's Guild. The adventurers who were kicked out of the guild went on to take illegal requests are known as ‘workers’. According to rumors, the Adventurer's Guild even hired assassins to eliminate the worst of them. However, this rule seems to be exempted from adamantite class adventurers. The guild could not impose punishment or expel the highest ranked adamantite adventurers for breaking the guild rules since their existences are necessary for the morale of the people and stability of the guild.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 7: Attack preparations Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Momon and Nabe started out as adventurers by registering themselves in the Adventurer's Guild that is stationed in E-Rantel. The two have also set it up as a base of operation for their Adventurer missions, starting out as copper ranked adventurer.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers The Adventurer's Guild was later visited by Momon and Nabe to register Hamsuke into their adventurer group officially.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest After resolving the Cemetery Incident, the Guild promoted them into mythril ranked adventurers.Overlord Volume 02: Epilogue The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Adventurer's Guild in E-Rantel had commissioned a party of adventurers to patrol the roads around the city, due to frequent bandit attacks in that area.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The party was mercilessly slaughtered by the unexpected appearance of a powerful vampire. The survivors including Brita brought news to the guild and thus the Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach called an emergency meeting of all mythril class adventurers to discuss the issue. Two adventurers teams, Darkness, and Kralgra, later departed the city to confront the vampire.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 3: Confusion and Undestanding The battle with the vampire ended with Momon successfully killing the vampire in an intense battle. The Adventurer's Guild later examined the aftermath of the battle and came to the conclusion that he had truly killed the vampire. The Guild promoted Darkness to the rank of adamantite. With this, the third adamantite class adventurer party in the Re-Estize Kingdom was born.Overlord Volume 03: Epilogue The Two Leaders Arc Enri was planning to pay a visit to the city of E-Rantel and make a report to the Adventurer’s Guild about the current situation surrounding Carne Village. She was hoping that their village's emergency request can cause the Adventurer's Guild to take action and send over adventurers for aid. Unfortunately, her request was never taken into complete acceptance by the Adventurer's Guild.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Men in the Kingdom Arc and ''The Men in the Kingdom II Arc'' During Climb's visit with members of Blue Roses, he listens to Evileye discussing with Gagaran about how the Slane Theocracy might have possibly been the first country that formed the original Adventurer's Guild.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 2: Blue Roses Under Ainz's order, he was given the usual duty of visiting the Adventurer's Guild early in the morning to make note of the requests that had been put up before the adventurers could accept them. In a way, he had been recording every piece of information on paper, even rumors circulating around town, and delivered all of them back to Nazarick where its sages could analyze the contents afterward.Overlord Volume 05 Chapter 3: Those who pick up, those who are picked up Blue Roses set out to take down the underground organization Eight Fingers, which was carrying out illegal operations in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Despite the unofficial rule that the Adventurer's Guild may not interfere with inter-human conflicts, Blue Rose is able to do so because they're adamantite class adventurers. Marquis Raeven also hired Darkness for additional assistance with the task of defeating Six Arms.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card However, the mission turned bad when the demon lord named Jaldabaoth appeared and spawned an army of demonic creatures, which occupied part of the Royal Capital. In response, the Adventurer's Guild called together all the adventurers in the Kingdom to combat this threat and overlook their rule temporarily. The adventurers took on the demon army while Momon fought Jaldabaoth, eventually getting assistance from some of the Kingdom's troops. The battle ended with Jaldabaoth retreating and many adventurers having been killed.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 11: The Final Battle of the Disturbance The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When attempting to figure out if Ainz was trying to sow discord between himself and the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Bloody Emperor Jircniv of the Baharuth Empire speculated that in order to accomplish this goal, he needed to leak the information about the ruins to the Kingdom’s Adventurer’s Guild. They then began to analyze the possible scenarios that can occur from there such as information regarding the mysterious tomb and the workers' demise will be learned by the Adventurer's Guild. While they began to inquire what else can likely happen further, their conversation was stop short when Aura and Mare arrived with dragons.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc According to one of the nobles from the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Adventurer’s Guild would never allow their adventurers like Momon and Nabe to take part in a war with the Baharuth Empire. The nobles acknowledged that enlisting the help of the Adventurer's Guild through using its adventurers can lead to an arms race between both the Kingdom and Empire. However, that isn't the case for retired adventurers who are no longer bound by the rules of the Adventurer's Guild anymore and can be effectively hired for the job.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparation for the Battle The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc Due to the recent annexation of E-Rantel by the Sorcerer Kingdom, the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel began to decline as it became hard for adventurers to find a job in hunting down monsters and protecting the people. This is because almost all of their jobs were taken, mainly by Death Knights and Soul Eaters. However, the Sorcerer King, taking note of their decline, decreed that the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel would begin to change under their new ruler. Rather than remaining monster exterminators, the adventurers will become recognized independent agents of the Sorcerer Kingdom. The adventurers, taking up the sole task of not only discovering the unknown but exploring the world as well. Through this new policy, the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel will also receive support from their nation, which includes the establishment of a training facility for adventurers needed before facing the unknown. In a way, the facility is going to become a more practical training method than its current model that of live combat against monsters will be required. Alternatively, Ainz is thinking of building a labyrinth for the adventurers to delve, considering that they will need to get used to team combat alongside demi-humans, and non-humans.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 1: The Sorcerer Kingdom of Ainz Ooal Gown Despite incorporating the Adventurer's Guild into the Sorcerer Kingdom nationally, amassing adventurers would be quite a while since the nation only controlled one city. As a result, the number of adventurers they are trying to enlist was completely insufficient in size. For that reason, he had to increase the number of human adventurers first before using adventurers of other races. The reason why he was founding his own Adventurer’s Guild was to spread the name of the Sorcerer Kingdom and Ainz Ooal Gown. After triumphing over the Martial Lord in a melee duel, Ainz made an important statement to the audience that he is looking to recruit future adventurers in joining his guild. Along the way, Ainz did not completely rule out the possibility that there are going to be people who feared of losing their freedom and be shackled down as the Adventurer's Guild in the Sorcerer Kingdom is now a national organization.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Ainz envisioned the Adventurer's Guild to be an organization made up of many species in the Sorcerer Kingdom. While Ainz had already begun recruiting for the newly-founded Adventurer's Guild in his home country, it would take quite some time before the results is made. Until then, his main priority was to set up a school for training the adventurers, but depending on the circumstances, he may need to get the Adventurer’s Guild involved in helping on this matter. According to Ainz, it would serve also as a sign of hospitality to prepare a hostel of volunteers and foreigners who had traveled a long distance to seek him out. Their instructors would be those adventurers who had chosen to remain within the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 1: Preparing for an Unknown Land Meanwhile, Ainz's plan was to also limit sales of dwarven armaments to the Adventurer’s Guild of the Sorcerer Kingdom or rent them to adventurers instead.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom During Jaldabaoth's attack on the Roble Holy Kingdom, Holy Queen Calca Bessarez conscripted the adventurers to repel the invasion. The Adventurer's Guild had strongly protested the conscription of adventurers into the army, but as their strength was a matter of national importance and due to the fact that the Adventurer's Guild was hardly as strong as the Holy Kingdom, it conceded anyways.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After Jaldabaoth and his demi-human army had successfully conquered most of the Northern Holy Kingdom, most of them were already dead. The remaining adventurers who survived the onslaught of Jaldabaoth and his Demi-Human Alliance had already fled to the south or to other surrounding countries nearby in hopes of seeking shelter from the bloody war. By the time the Paladin Order had reached the Sorcerer Kingdom, E-Rantel Adventurer's Guildhall has officially been closed for good as all adventurer activities are now handled by that nation itself.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Strength The Adventurer's Guild was regarded as an independent military by the nations that they resided in. While their official stance in neutrality in inter-humans was maintained, many nobles and officials were wary of them as adventurers skills and abilities far surpassed their own vassals. As they were an organization which was integral in protecting the nation from monsters, nobles and other people of authority were irked that they were unable to command them. However, the strength of the Adventurer's Guild and influence in a nation usually depended on the nation they were based in. If the military might of the nation surpassed the guild's, they would be marginalized or even conscripted. Known Adventurer's Guild Members Re-Estize * Re-Estize Guildmaster E-Rantel * Pluton Ainzach (Guildmaster) * Theo Rakheshir (Magic Caster Guildmaster) * Innkeeper * Wina Harshia (Web Novel) * Ishpen Ronble (Web Novel) Trivia * The Guild has the rights to reject a country for hiring adventurers to help in the country's political issues. * Upon the completion of a request, the guild collects 20% of the reward received by adventurers as payment of services rendered.Overlord First Half Chapter 16: Adventurers * Adventurers seem to be in decline in the Baharuth Empire. However, in the Re-Estize Kingdom, the Adventurer's Guild are prospering due to the Golden Princess' continued support. * Although the Guild claims to be independent of politics, it cannot fully escape the rules of the national housing them. An example, the Guild was established to protect humanoids (elves, dwarves, etc. are included) yet there are many elves as slaves in the Baharuth Empire.Overlord First Half Chapter 54: Invaders Part 2 * Ainz is hoping to use the YGGDRASIL guild, World Searcher as a model and idea for reshaping the Adventurer's Guild in the Sorcerer Kingdom.Overlord First Half Chapter 60: Settings References }} Gallery pl:Gildia Poszukiwaczy Przygód Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Guilds Category:New World Guilds